


the beginning and end of everything

by grattiss12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Summer, Teenlock, maybe a little sad, sherlock really loves john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grattiss12/pseuds/grattiss12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reminds John of vanilla ice cream; this is how they spend their days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beginning and end of everything

Sherlock Holmes reminds John of vanilla ice cream, and he tells him so the day they meet. The taller boy looks completely shocked by the confession and retaliates by spilling all of John’s secrets for the lake’s tide to wash away. John doesn't mind, only smiles-always smiles-and informs Sherlock of his brilliance and accuracy. Sherlock feels as if John Watson’s ever-present smile is engraving itself onto his bones with every passing second; his laughter has a similar effect. This is how they spend their days.

 

One day, far from the beach where it all begins, these early moments of summer will sit nestled comfortably in the steps of Sherlock’s spine, but for the time being they hang uncomfortably in the air. Sherlock wants to wave away the butterflies in his stomach when John says his name (rolling it off his tongue like it’s something _special_ , something _important_ ), but then John’s nose crinkles when he laughs and he scratches his elbow when Sherlock makes him nervous; and how could Sherlock possibly be expected to not love him from that very first day? How could anybody just keep on existing when John Watson is smiling at them?

***

Those first weeks of summer find Sherlock quietly cataloging John into separate areas he can decipher later, once John decides that his kindness has run out; that Sherlock is too blunt, or too strange, or too harsh to ever possibly love. Sherlock knows it will happen; only it never does. John’s hands still comb through Sherlock’s hair when they lie on the dock together, and whenever they make the short trek into town, John orders vanilla ice cream with a little laugh and a _see, you’re my favourite._

As June turns to July it occurs to Sherlock that John is the loveliest thing he has ever known; the only thing he’s ever really wanted to know. This terrifies him to no end, but then John tells him that he’s amazing, and Sherlock is sure that his heart has beat right out of his chest. This thought is completely irrational, of course, but there is something about John that makes irrationality feel like a welcomed change; like the beginning of everything.

***

John first kisses Sherlock on a Tuesday, in the early days of July. It is too hot outside, and the wood of the pier presses uncomfortably against Sherlock’s back, and Sherlock would not change a thing. John smiles timidly when he takes a step back, and he reaches to scratch his elbow. _Not good?_ Sherlock can see the question in his eyes and he thinks that his heart will quite literally break if John ever looks at him like that again. Sherlock pulls him back in and whispers kindness into his collarbones; _It’s everything, John, you’re everything. You’re so lovely, John._ And Sherlock knows that caring is not an advantage, and that love is a fragile thing that can break at any minute and leave him bleeding around the edges, and he doesn't care. He doesn't care that his brother has always told him that people can’t be trusted, and he doesn't care that nothing’s ever felt this way, because John is nodding into his shoulder and kissing his way up his jaw, and Sherlock wants to spend the rest of his life learning every corner of John Watson.

It feels like flying and Sherlock has never been afraid of heights until this moment; now that there’s something to lose.

***

As July blends into August, John teaches Sherlock about the constellations, and Sherlock spends the entire time watching the skies reflection in John’s eyes. Sherlock explains strangers’ life stories as they walk by and John looks at him with those wide blue eyes, like he’s solved all the problems of the world with one sentence, and Sherlock can hardly stand the beauty of it all. Of John’s eyes and John’s smiles and everything that has made Sherlock such a mess. Sherlock presses calculated kisses along his neck, and John sighs in contentment, and this is how they spend their days.

***

They do not talk about the end of summer. They do not talk about leaving.

***

August is ending too quickly and Sherlock feels like he’s drowning in the things he’s too afraid to say. Three days before the season draws to a close, Sherlock is laying with John in bed that’s too big, and listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat. Sherlock is not sure his will continue to function properly after; _it only beats for you_ , he wants to say, but John’s eyes are fluttering closed and he hugs Sherlock closer to him, and he wants to freeze time right here, and spend the rest of his life surrounded by all things John Watson.

Sherlock falls asleep with uneasy goodbyes lingering in his throat.

***

The separation hurts exactly like Sherlock knew it would, and John’s mouth is trying to map it’s way across every inch of Sherlock’s exposed skin, but time is moving by too quickly. Sherlock will not cry, because even if John is the sun and the moon and the stars Sherlock will just learn to live without the sky. He’ll teach himself solitude, and how to exist without being pulled into orbit and-

_I love you._

And the world is ending. And John is a weeper so he has tears in his eyes, and he is still the loveliest thing Sherlock will ever know. The loveliest thing Sherlock will ever want to know. And suddenly they’re together, tangled up in each other and making promises for weekends, and Christmases, and Sherlock stops worrying about never seeing John again and starts worrying about how he’ll sneak him past private school security.

Sherlock reminds John of vanilla ice cream; this is how they spend their days.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like 2 hours last night; I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
